


What's a Small Offering Between Friends?

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: They've got time to kill while they wait for the mall to close, so Wednesday suggests Shadow help him regain just a small bit of power.





	What's a Small Offering Between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



“Were you aware that there was a time when the faithful would give themselves orgasms as an offering?”

The packed storeroom they’d hidden in was astonishingly quiet given the busy mall all around. Shadow supposed that part of that was due to some inhuman will. With all that he’d seen in the last few months he honestly wouldn’t be surprised. “Do I even want to know where you’re going with this?”

“They’re not the strongest offerings, of course.” Mr. Wednesday paced the room while he talked, distractedly nudging mannequins and bric-a-brac as he went. “A good blood sacrifice is always stronger, but you can do a lot with an orgasm from a dedicant.” 

“Like what?” Shadow regretted the question before it was completely out of his mouth. He willed his face not to flush, keeping his expression as carefully neutral as he could manage. The last thing he wanted the old man to see was how interested he was.

“Oh, all kinds of things,” Wednesday shrugged. “A rain shower in the middle of a drought. That one number you need to win the lotto coming up just right.” Suddenly, he stopped the absent pacing and fixed Shadow with a knowing gaze that felt like it could have flayed him alive. “The cops conveniently forgetting to follow up with the federal agent who took a con artist out from under their noses.” His mismatched eyes smoldered a bit, and Shadow felt heat crawl across his spine.

He tamped it down, reigning in his thoughts before they could run amok with the implications. He willed a bit of threat into his voice. “You had better not be about to ask me what I think you’re about to ask me.”

Waving a hand in a vague circle, Wednesday blew out an annoyed breath. “It’s not like I’m asking for something you don’t do on a regular basis.” His gaze turned calculating. “You have been keeping to a semi-regular schedule, haven’t you? Wouldn’t want to get backed up.”

“That’s none of your fucking business,” Shadow growled. His ‘regular schedule’ had increased significantly since he’d signed on to Wednesday’s little road show, but he’d be damned if he’d admit it.

“All I’m asking is for you to give yourself a hand,” the older man insisted amiably. “Spank your monkey. Beat your meat.”

“I’m not listening.” For every euphemism, no matter how outlandish, all Shadow could picture were the times in recent months when he’d done exactly as his employer was suggesting. Every time they did something strange and spectacular he’d find himself keyed up and ready to go. It was maddening— but not half as maddening as his suspicion that it was less the wild deeds that got him going and more a certain surly old bastard that was doing his damnedest to drive Shadow insane.

“Wax your carrot. Tug the slug, and think of me when you’re doing it.”

Nerves getting the better of him, Shadow turned away from Wednesday. He wasn’t the most expressive person, but he knew without a doubt that his face would give him away if he didn’t. “You’re out of your damn mind,” he snarled, fighting to get the heat in his cheeks under control. 

“Fighting or fucking, Shadow,” Wednesday told him. In his peripheral vision Shadow watched the old man pace into view with both hands spread as if to say ‘either/or’. “I don’t care if it’s my spear in your hand or your own.” Here the old man gestured in the vaguest direction of where they’d left the spear’s two halves with the dwarves, and then raised an amused brow while glancing down at the front of Shadow’s pants. “As long as the end result is dedicated to me you can have it whichever way you’d like.”

Embarrassment won out over interest, and Shadow went on the defensive. “What I’d like is to not be having this weird ass conversation.”

“Well, that’s all well and good, but you seem to be forgetting one very important thing.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“I. Own. You. We have a contract.”

“Up until you piss me off. This? Totally counts as pissing me off.”

“Oh, you’d like to believe that. You’d like even more for me to believe it. But the truth of the matter is that this doesn’t even come close to pissing you off.” Shadow’s heart began to pound in his chest. He looked up and found Wednesday’s eyes boring into his own.  _ He knew.  _ “The truth of the matter, I think, is that it’s rather closer to turning you on. I suspect there are a couple of shame related fantasies lurking in that head of yours, Shadow Moon, and I want you to know that I support them whole-heartedly.” Wednesday placed a hand over his heart and favored him with his most sincere expression. “I am the last one who’s going to begrudge someone their kinks.” 

Even if he thought he could find the words to lie, Shadow was fairly certain the old man would see right through them. From the way he was looking at him—a Lothario with centuries of practice knowing exactly what his targets were thinking—he’d known Shadow’s thoughts from the moment they met. Right down to the filthiest sordid detail. Shadow fell to his knees, shame warring with excitement. He didn’t have to hide anything anymore. 

“If it’s permission you’re searching for my dear boy,” Wednesday laid a hand over the back of his head, “you’ve always had it.” The hand resting gently at the base of his skull shifted into a sudden vice grip, and Shadow was shaking so hard he was sure he’d fly apart at any moment. Warm lips pressed against the top of his head for the briefest instance. “Think of it as just another errand. Only this time I’m not the only one getting something out of it.”

They stayed that way for several long moments. Electric currents seemed to emanate from where the tips of Wednesday’s fingers met his skin, shockwaves chasing through Shadow’s body until his every nerve was aflame. Beads of sweat broke out along his brow. His pants were uncomfortably tight. Suddenly, Wednesday released him and paced away to the door.

“Now,” he clapped his hands together, the sudden, sharp sound so loud in the quiet room that Shadow flinched. “You’re not much for exhibitionism and I understand completely. So, I’ll just pop off for a bit and give you some privacy. Just remember when it’s time for  _ you _ to ‘pop off’ exactly who you’re doing this for.” With a salacious wink he was gone, the lock of the door clicking over behind him.


End file.
